Te amo Te odio Yo no Yo tampoco
by nikachan123
Summary: Hermione se enamora pero no quiere estarlo. Draco sonríe al darse cuenta de que está enamorado. ¿Por qué siempre te enamoras de quién no quieres estarlo? Fácil Porque el amor es un niño ciego con alas de juguete...ONESHOT


**Bueno, lamento comunicar a los siguen mis historias Pide un deseo y Amar es no pedir nunca perdón, que aún no me han devuelto el ordenador, por lo que no puedo avanzar con las historias, cosa que lamento, de verdad. Menos mal que tengo buenos amigos que me han dejado apuntes y entre uno, otros y otros más, los tengo casi completos, pero claro, nunca es igual estudiar de tus propios apuntes que de los puntes de otros… en fin…**

**Este oneshot va dedicado a todos los que siguen mis historias y tienen paciencia ilimitada hasta que pueda volver a subir los capítulos, que espero que sea pronto. Un besito a todos y disculpad si es un poco rollo… pero sinceramente, no tenía ánimos para escribir nada mejor después de lo que me ha pasado… :p**

**Nos vemos abajo!!**

ONESHOT. TE AMO. TE ODIO. YO NO. YO TAMPOCO

Le amo. Le odio. Le amo. Le odio. Le amo. Le odio. Le amo. Le odio. Le amo.

-Le odio… -mientras arrancaba el último pétalo de la flor mi voz se escapa en un susurro como si no quisiera creer lo que la flor acaba de desvelarme… y en realidad, mientras veo como el viento arrastra lejos el delicado pétalo de mi mano, sé que no quiero creerlo.

Exhalo un suspiro de frustración antes de dejarme caer sobre la hierba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si de alguna forma, haciendo ese gesto tan infantil mientras el sol baña mi rostro y siento el cosquilleo a través de mis párpados cerrados, mi cabeza pueda aclararse algo más de lo que está, cosa que no sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que estoy echa un verdadero lío.

Al mismo tiempo quiero gritar, correr, saltar, reír y llorar. Abrazar a todo el mundo, hundirme en la cama y llorar, discutir con alguien, intentar relajarme entre los libros de estudio que siempre han sido mis aliados… Lo quiero todo y no quiero nada. Confusa. Estoy terriblemente confusa. Perdida en un mar de anhelos en el que mi cabeza me dice una cosa pero mi corazón me dice otra…y por primera vez parece que la lógica que siempre utilizo para tomar las decisiones en lugar de ayudarme, en está liando más. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota para pensar que podría resolver esta duda arrancando los pétalos de una margarita? A veces parezco estúpida… ¡ja! La bruja más inteligente de mi promoción…

-La más idiota, más bien diría yo…

No puedo amarle… Es imposible que me haya enamorado de ese estúpido, egocéntrico, prepotente, imbécil y arrogante de Draco Malfoy. No puedo haberme enamorado de él; no sería… normal…

Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿qué tengo yo de normal? Soy una bruja, mi mejor amigo es el Salvador del mundo mágico, mi otro amigo es alguien con quien me paso veintitrés horas del día discutiendo y la clase que mejor se me da es en la que el profesor me odia más que a nadie más… Mirándolo así, no sería tan extraño que me haya enamorado de él… ¿verdad?

¡No! No puede ser. No puedo estar enamorada de él. Puedo enamorarme de Ron, de Terry, de Justin, incluso de Blaise Zabinni o de Harry, pero no puedo enamorarme de alguien que me ha hecho la vida imposible durante todos estos años… sería… estúpido… yo sería estúpida si me enamorara de él…

Me incorporo ágilmente en el suelo de los terrenos de Hogwarts y llevando mis rodillas contra el pecho las abrazo fuertemente mientras hundo mi barbilla sobre ellas, la mirada sobre el lago tranquilo a excepción de algunas ondas que el Calamar Gigante provoca con sus movimientos mecánicos, lentos, y en cierto modo, hipnóticos.

No puedo amarle… Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido… Quizá parezco fuerte cuando me lo encuentro en los pasillos, cuando escucho como me insulta, quizá parezco fuerte cuando tengo que aguantar sus comentarios, sus miradas airadas, sus sonrisas de superioridad, sus palabras llenas de veneno que me lastiman continuamente, incluso cuando detengo las varitas de Harry y Ron siempre dispuestos a protegerme… pero la realidad es que luego, pero luego la realidad es otra… Cuando afirmo que todo está bien, cuando consigo retirarme a mi habitación, escudándome detrás de los doseles de mi cama, cuando hundo la cabeza en la almohada y me abrazo a mí misma, sólo entonces puedo permitirme que la máscara caiga y sólo entonces puedo llorar todo lo que me he estado conteniendo.

-No puedo amarle… No quiero amarle…

Pero al mismo tiempo… me resulta imposible no hacerlo…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aburrido. Estoy aburrido. Podría estar con Blaise si no fuera porque desde que empezó a salir con Pansy ambos parecen haberse olvidado del resto del mundo; y también podría estar con Crabbe y Goyle si no fuera porque los he echado de la habitación después de que durante media hora se limitaran a decir que sí a lo que yo decía y a criticar lo que yo criticaba… ¡por Merlín!, ¿es que acaso no pueden tener opinión propia?

No. Claro que no pueden. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo que espero? Sé que sólo están conmigo porque sus padres se lo han ordenado, del mismo modo que el mío me ordena las cosas a mí… La única diferencia es que parece que a ellos les da igual que los traten como marionetas y que a mí… no me han educado para ser tratado como una de ellas.

Resulta curioso… Mi padre me ha educado para manipular a los demás y no dejarme manipular por nadie y él es el primero que me manipula constantemente… Si no fuera porque creo que no soy capaz de hacerlo, me echaría a reír ahora mismo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reí abiertamente? No quiero decir esas estúpidas sonrisas de "me creo el mejor del mundo" que dedico a todo el mundo cuando voy por los pasillos… me refiero a… la sonrisa que tiene Blaise cuando ve a Pansy o la risa nerviosa de ella cuando él se le acerca y le susurra cosas… la sonrisa de verdad, sin ningún tipo de maldad, sin nada que perder… sólo… sólo una sonrisa…

Hace tanto tiempo que no creo que alguna vez lo haya hecho. Sentir es de cobardes. Mostrar tus sentimientos es cosa de débiles. Un Malfoy no es débil. Un Malfoy no es cobarde.

-Padre… ¿dónde están ahora tus palabras? Siempre me resultaron frías y vacías y ahora que estás tras las rejas de Azkaban me resultan más frías que nunca…

Dejé que hiciera de mí lo que él era. Una máquina de matar sin sentimientos, sin importarme nada, nadie… sólo mi apellido, mi fortuna, la gloria y la fama que siempre había visto en él y que siempre había ansiado para mí. Si soy como soy es por él.

Resulta increíble como todos creen que tuve una infancia horrible cuando fue todo lo contrario. Mi padre me amó y me consintió hasta el más mínimo de mis caprichos… Sólo con la condición de que nunca le traicionara, de que siguiera sus pasos… unos pasos que ahora me parecen atroces pero que en aquel momento encontré perfectos para mí, perfecto par lo que yo era, para lo que soy.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Ya no soy el mismo…

Mirando a través de la ventana veo el motivo de haber cambiado… Ya no disfruto haciendo sufrir a los demás, atemorizándoles e insultándoles, ¡pero si incluso he dejado de buscar a Potter para buscar pelea con él! Y todo es por su culpa… Hace poco… la escuché llorar. Acababa de insultarla frente a las puertas de la clase de pociones y ella… no pareció importarle; alzó la cabeza, soltó uno de sus comentarios irónicos y entró en clase, haciendo la poción perfecta pese a que Severus insistió en que no lo era. Ella debía estar bien, ¿no? Eso era lo que pensaba, que como siempre, sus palabras hirientes no le habían afectado… pero luego… la escuchó sollozar, cuando iba de camino al aula de Transformaciones… La escuchó llorar y tuvo la sensación de que su propio corazón se partiría. No. Después de todo, no era tan fuerte… quizá ella también llevaba una máscara… igual que él la había llevado durante años…

No puedo negar que hay algo en ella que me atrae… ¿se puede saber qué hace ahí? Cogerá frío si no se abriga un poco más, este clima es demencial… Es preciosa… Es extraño…Creo que acabo de sonreír por primera vez en mi vida, sintiéndolo y teniendo ganas de hacerlo…

-Genial… ahora además de estar aburrido, soy idiota…

Y es que acabo de darme cuenta de que quizá me he enamorado de ella…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Si tan sólo no hubiese visto aquella mirada… si no hubiese sido consciente la tristeza que hay detrás de sus ojos…

Porque lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Era noche de ronda. Y para suerte o para desgracia, me había tocado hacerla con Malfoy, aunque estoy segura de que el profesor Dumbledore y sus ideas de que ambas casas se lleven bien tuvieron algo que ver.

Hacía calor, incluso en los pasillos de las mazmorras; apenas habíamos tenido que castigar a nadie; un par de parejas que parecían querer camuflarse con las sombras para besarse, un par de alumnos fuera de sus camas a altas horas y un niño de Ravenclaw de segundo que parecía haber sufrido algún acoso por parte de Peeves porque estaba cubierto por una pringosa capa de cera, que por cierto, se había ido a la cama sólo con un aviso por mi parte a pesar de que Malfoy insistió en que debíamos castigarle. Pero nada más. La noche estaba tranquila.

Él estaba tranquilo y eso era lo que en verdad me tenía alterada, preocupada o intrigada. No había dicho nada humillante ni insultante desde que nos habíamos encontrado para iniciar la ronda. Nada de "sangre sucia" ni "sabelotodo" ni tampoco ninguna referencia a Ron o a Harry llamándolos con motes y sobrenombres despectivos. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sabía que debía continuar caminando a una distancia prudencial de él, a su lado, con la mirada hacia delante, pero… no pude evitarlo… Fue como… como si una fuerza invisible me dijera que debía girar la cabeza para mirarle, que debía hacerlo… Nunca he sido muy intuitiva, pero desde que conocí a Ron y Harry, bueno… supongo que con ellos mi lógica acaba un poco perdida, cosa que supongo no es extraña. Pero lo hice.

Desvié mis ojos hacia la izquierda donde Draco Malfoy caminaba mirando hacia delante. Y fue cuando la vi. Cuando lo vi. No al frío príncipe de Slytherin, no al hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort, no al líder de las serpientes… sino a él… Unos instantes, unos segundos, apenas un segundo… tiempo suficiente para verle a él… a Draco.

Tristeza. Tristeza absoluta. No prepotencia, no arrogancia, no la máscara de frialdad absoluta que siempre mostraba a los demás. Seguían siendo sus ojos, seguían teniendo su color grisáceo, seguía teniendo su brillo de distinción y de advertencia, pero había algo más… tristeza, melancolía… un brillo, un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto en él y que jamás creyó que alguna vez pudiese llegar a ver.

Lo admito. Me quedé embrujada viéndolo. Soy consciente que fueron unos segundos, un brillo que incluso pensé que era mentira, que no podía haber existido… pero había parecido tan humano con aquella mirada triste que no podía apartar mis ojos de él, deseando en el fondo de mi corazón, que aquel brillo sí hubiese sido real.

Me preguntó que qué estaba mirando y entonces sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos como el hielo. Distantes. Me sonrojé. Noté como las mejillas se me teñían de rojo y agradecí que fuera de noche antes de fruncir el ceño y contestarle que no miraba nada.

Antes de darme cuenta, Malfoy había detenido sus pasos, me había tomado de la muñeca impidiendo que yo siguiera caminando y me había girado hacia él de modo que nuestros rostros estuvieron de frente y muy cerca el uno del otro. Menta. Recuerdo que olía a menta. Nunca antes lo había notado, supongo que por eso aún lo recuerdo; un intenso olor a menta que parecía desprenderse de él. Sus ojos grises me miraron fijamente mientras sus labios se movían. Un duro "nadie debe saberlo" salió de su boca y tan pronto como me había cogido, me soltó.

No se lo dije a nadie. Aún no sé por qué. Pero desde entonces, me encontré mirándolo… intentando descubrir de nuevo aquel brillo de tristeza y melancolía que parecía ser lo único que podía hacer que Malfoy pareciese más humano.

¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que me enamoré de tantas veces que intenté descubrir esa mirada de nuevo…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vale, es definitivo. Me he enamorado. ¿Cómo diablos ha podido ocurrir eso? Y precisamente de ella. Hermione Granger… Genial, simplemente genial… ¿cómo ha podido pasarme esto? Definitivamente creo que la relación de Blaise y Pansy y que se pasen todo el rato besándose y actuando como si fueran dos Gryffindors ha acabado por contagiarme lo que quiera que se contagie cuando dos de tus mejores amigos por no decir los únicos, están enamorados.

Y por supuesto, como no hay más prefectos en Hogwarts ni más rondas ni más días, me tuvo que tocar precisamente a mí, hacer la ronda la otra noche con Granger… Y todo por culpa de este loco viejo… ¿qué no se da cuenta que Slytherin y Gryffindor nunca van a llevarse bien por más horas que él intente que estemos juntos? ¡Por Merlín! Pero si ya compartimos todas las clases… sólo falta que junte nuestras dos mesas en el Gran Comedor…

Pero no, él sigue con su idea y por supuesto, tuvo que tocarme a mí hacer la ronda con Granger… Y desde luego el idiota de mi gran amigo Blaise no quiso cambiarme el turno porque esa noche tenía una cita con Pansy ¡Ja! Debí haber ido a la torre de astronomía durante la ronda para poder castigarles y de paso romper su momento mágico como Pansy lo llamó antes de salir de la sala común. Iba a hacerlo. Lo juro. Juro que iba a hacerlo… Pero no pude.

Apareció ella con su túnica perfectamente colocada sobre su uniforme, la falda a la medida justa, la camisa abotonada, la corbata perfecta y el cabello recogido en una coleta atada con una cinta roja que resaltaba entre sus cabellos rizados… Y olía a fresas y a campo… Y claro, mi idea de interrumpir a Blaise y Pansy terminó en el fondo del lago… ¡Malditas hormonas!

Toda la noche. Toda la noche con ella, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. Ni siquiera me divertí cuando tuvimos que castigar a aquella pareja que creía que se iban a escapar de nosotros y francamente, me sorprendió que Granger además de quitarles puntos, los enviase con la profesora McGonagall al día siguiente, creía que era más permisiva… quizá no tenía un buen día… Pero claro, luego cuando yo me quise desquitar con un niño porque no podía desquitarme con ella porque cada vez que se me ocurría algo para decirle resultaba que eran cursiladas, motivo por el cual prefería callarme toda la noche, a ella le salió la vena materna y tuvimos que acompañar al mocoso hasta la entrada de su torre después de que ella le hubiese limpiado el desastre que Peeves había ocasionado.

Quizá fue aquello o quizá fuera que llevaba toda la noche sin conseguir insultarla lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que había cambiado realmente. No eran sólo palabras, es decir, yo, Draco, había cambiado… No pude evitar pensar que quizá si hubiese sido así desde un principio, todo hubiese sido diferente… Con nostalgia y melancolía intenté imaginarme una vida paralela donde un pequeño Draco no fuera la réplica de lo que Lucius Malfoy deseaba que su hijo fuera.

Fue entonces cuando noté su mirada sobre mí y me maldije interiormente por mostrar un segundo de debilidad. Ella no debía saber que yo había cambiado. Nadie debía saber que yo había cambiado. Por eso la sujeté con firmeza de la muñeca para dejárselo claro… olor a rosas, a jazmines, a fresas y a campo… ¿es que ni siquiera me iba a dejar atemorizarla como era debido? Apenas pude decir un leve "Nadie debe saberlo" antes de soltarla bruscamente. Antes de que se diese cuenta del brillo de mis ojos y del deseo de mi alma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ron estaba masacrando su pollo mientras Harry intentaba hacerle entender que tenía que hacerlo, aunque él mismo estaba tentado a saltar al cuello de la profesora de Transformaciones por haber sugerido algo semejante.

-Sólo es un trabajo –le dije-. Hemos sacado las mejores notas en el examen y la profesora nos pidió que hiciéramos un trabajo conjunto para explicar las bases de los animagos, algo para ayudar a los de tercero a comprenderlo… No es para tanto –intenté.

Conté mentalmente hasta tres, sabiendo la explosión que se avecinaba. Uno… Dos… Tres…

-¡Tendrás que estar con él toda la noche en la biblioteca! –exclamó visiblemente molesto.

Fui consciente de que no sólo las miradas de los Gryffindor se posaban donde estábamos nosotros sentados; suspiré. ¿Es que no podía pasar ni un solo año en el que no fuéramos el centro de atención?

-Sí, y por si no te has dado cuenta, no es el lugar más romántico del mundo, Ronald –le contesté fríamente.

-Hermione, estamos hablando de Malfoy, no creo que esté pensando en un lugar romántico para estar contigo, precisamente –contestó Ron.

Vi como Harry se llevaba una mano a la cara mientras intentaba hacerle gestos a Ron para advertirle que era mejor que se callara y no pude evitar mirarle enojada; si Ron iba a meterse en problemas como siempre, que dejara que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ronald? –le pregunté con voz demasiado dulce.

-Pues que estamos hablado de Malfoy y de ti… no creo que te vea como algo romántico…

-¿Y eso quiere decir qué…

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Que sólo eres Hermione, no puede verte como algo romántico, ¿verdad que tengo razón, Harry?

El moreno alzó los brazos.

-A mí no me metas Ron, he intentado avisarte.

-¿De qué?

¿Cómo puede ser tan distraído? En serio, le quiero como amigo porque parece que cuando la situación está tensa siempre sabe como romperla aunque sea sin querer hacerlo, pero a veces me saca de mis casillas. Me puse de pie.

-¡Honestamente Ronald, a ver si creces de una vez y aprendes a pensar antes de hablar, ¿quieres? Seguro que el mundo te lo agradecería!

Salí del Gran Comedor ignorando las miradas, incluyendo la suya… Lo que más me dolía seguramente, era que pensaba, en el fondo de mi corazón que Ron tenía razón. Draco nunca me vería como nada más que la sangresucia de Granger… nunca me vería como algo más…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Cállate Blaise –le dije apretando con demasiado fuerza el cuchillo mientras cortaba el trozo de pavo.

-¿En serio no lo has pensado? –insistió Blaise sin prestar atención siquiera a su plato de comida mientras hablaba cerca de mi oído. Juro que tenía ganas de golpearle.

-Blaise… déjale… -aconsejó la morena senda delante de mí.

La miré. Definitivamente Pansy me conocía bien; sabía cuando debían dejarme tranquilo si no querían que explotase, cosa que iba a suceder en aquel mismo momento si Blaise no dejaba de insinuar cosas acerca de mí, Granger y toda la noche solos en la biblioteca para hacer ese estúpido trabajo.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona hubiera logrado convencerla de que era mejor hacer el trabajo por separado y luego unirlo, pero no, con ella ni siquiera lo había intentado; primero porque estaba seguro de que no me saldrían las palabras y segundo porque en realidad quería pasar la noche con ella aunque sólo fuera estudiando.

-Vamos, estarás toda la noche con ella, quizá si…

Estaba a punto de gritarle que me dejara tranquilo y se limitara a sus propios asuntos cuando el grito de Weasley aclamó la atención de todos, incluida la mía.

-¡Tendrás que estar con él toda la noche en la biblioteca!

Arqueé una ceja, a mi lado Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-Parece que alguien está molesto… -canturreó con una tonadilla infantil.

Pansy rodó los ojos.

-Pues Weasley no es el único. ¿Quieres callarte de una vez, Zabinni? –le dije finalmente aludiéndole por el apellido en una clara muestra de que me estaba enfadando.

Debió entenderlo. O eso o decidió que el brillo en mis ojos era una advertencia más que suficiente.

Miré hacia la mesa de los leones donde parecía que Potter había decidido mantenerse al margen. Vi como Granger fruncía el ceño después de que el pelirrojo dijera algo. Sonreí para mí mismo sin darme cuenta, queriendo saber qué era lo que le había dicho para que de repente ella pareciera realmente enfadada.

-¡Honestamente Ronald, a ver si creces de una vez y aprendes a pensar antes de hablar, ¿quieres? Seguro que el mundo te lo agradecería!

La vi salir del Gran Comedor con pasos acelerados y rápidos y ni siquiera lo pensé. ¿Hasta este punto se me había atrofiado el cerebro? Me levanté. Cerca de mí, las figuras de Vincent y Goyle también se levantaron a regañadientes. Suspiré.

-No hace falta que vengáis, tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo.

-Pero Draco, nuestros padres…

Les dediqué una mirada airada, fría, helada. Idéntica a las de mi padre. Lo sé porque en sus rostros vi el mismo sentimientos de inferioridad que tenía yo cuando mi padre me miraba así siendo un niño de siete años. Ambos se sentaron de nuevo.

-Espero no volver a tener que decirlo y tú –miré a Blaise-, ni una palabra.

-Tranquilo, Draco, yo me encargo de él –aseguró Pansy.

Rodé los ojos mientras salía con aire elegante del salón; no quería ni siquiera pensar en cómo iba a asegurarse Pansy de que Blaise no iba a decir nada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ni él ni yo estábamos concentrados. Draco llevaba más de media hora con el libro abierto por la misma página y sus ojos ni siquiera se movían, era como si se hubiesen quedado fijos en un punto y de hecho, de no ser porque podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acompasada hubiera jurado que ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar. Y en cuanto a mí… bueno… llevaba la misma media hora atorada en una frase que no conseguía redactar. Suspiré.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en algo… -fruncí el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo tenía que darle explicaciones a él?-. Además, no es tu asunto –añadí.

-Seguramente estabas pensando en Weasley ¿no? –me preguntó. Alcé la mirada y lo observé fijamente-. ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó de nuevo-. ¿Acaso tiene miedo de que el lobo se coma a su amiga?

Apreté los puños fuertemente cerrados. No iba a darle el gusto de verme gritar, no iba a darle el gusto de que me viera llorar.

-Por cierto, esta tarde te vi… ¿no me digas que estabas deshojando margaritas? Te creía más inteligente que todo eso Granger, pero después de todo… sólo eres una sangre sucia, ¿no?

No le hice caso. Había escuchado esas palabras tantas veces, el mismo insulto tantísimas veces que ya no me afectaba en absoluto.

-Y a Weasley…Puedes decirle que no se preocupe, jamás me acercaría a alguien como tú… -añadió con tono despectivo y cierto enfado en su voz.

Decidí que era suficiente. Me levanté respirando profundamente. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No iba a hacerlo. Cerré los libros agradeciendo que estuviéramos solos.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiera que te acerques a mí, Malfoy? –le pregunté con todo el sarcasmo que pude mientras rodaba mis ojos más para evitar llorar que para otra cosa.

-¿Te vas? Tenemos que terminar esto –dijo. Le miré.

Allí estaba de nuevo aquel brillo. Aquella necesidad de relajarse, de que alguien le abrazara, de que alguien le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

-Podemos hacerlo de forma independiente y luego lo unimos –le propuse apartando mi mirada de la de él-. No voy a quedarme aquí más tiempo para que te dediques a insultarme del mismo modo en que Ron lo ha hecho –le dije sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba diciendo-, bastante tengo con que te dediques a insultarme durante el día, ¿no te parece? –recogí los libros-. Buenas noches Malfoy.

Caminé hacia la salida, dos lágrimas ya estaban resbalando. Mi cabeza iba a cien por hora. Por supuesto que no iba a querer nada conmigo, ¡seré idiota! Incluso Ron me lo ha dicho… Nadie querría jamás tener nada romántico conmigo… mucho menos Malfoy… Maldita sea… ¿por qué he tenido que ir a enamorarme de él precisamente?

-¡Espera!

Y no sé por qué de me detuve al escuchar su voz. Menta. Demasiado cerca de mí. Respiré profundamente intentando controlar las siguientes lágrimas. No queriendo girarme, no queriendo que él me mirara, no queriendo que él me viese llorar.

-Lo siento…

Un susurro… lento, suave, apenas audible… pero en el silencio de la noche y de la biblioteca, llegó a mis oídos de forma clara y nítida… Acababa de decir "lo siento".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Idiota. Soy idiota. Sí, bien, he salido detrás de ella para ver qué le pasaba y en lugar de decirle nada, llevo media hora aquí sentado, con la mirada fija en un punto de este libro y estoy seguro de que ella se ha dado cuenta… Si es que soy idiota. ¿Y ahora por qué suspira?

-¿Ocurre algo?

Me niega con la cabeza.

-Nada. Sólo estaba pensando en algo… -se calló a media oración y frunció el ceño. Sonreí. Estaba guapa enfadada. ¿En qué estoy pensando?-. Además, no es tu asunto –añadió con voz fría.

Sé que no debí hacerlo. Pero siempre lo he hecho. Escudarme en la ironía para no demostrar a los demás mis verdaderos sentimientos, años de experiencia no podían competir contra unas estúpidas hormonas ¿verdad? Muy bien, si no quería contármelo que no lo hiciera, pero yo no me iba a quedar callado.

-Seguramente estabas pensando en Weasley ¿no? –le pregunté. Alzó la mirada y me miró -. ¿Qué le pasa? –insistí de nuevo-. ¿Acaso tiene miedo de que el lobo se coma a su amiga?

Vi como apretaba los labios y las manos fuertemente cerradas pero no dijo ni una palabra. Quise insistir un poco más y saber hasta dónde podía llegar.

-Por cierto, esta tarde te vi… ¿no me digas que estabas deshojando margaritas? Te creía más inteligente que todo eso Granger, pero después de todo… sólo eres una sangre sucia, ¿no? –me insulté en el mismo momento en que pronuncié esa frase. Si cualquier otro la hubiera llamado de aquel modo en aquellos momentos, yo mismo había lanzado una maldición directa a alguien, pero no, tenía que ser yo mismo, el idiota, quién lo dijera.

-Y a Weasley…Puedes decirle que no se preocupe, jamás me acercaría a alguien como tú… -añadí enfadado al ver cómo me estaba ignorando.

No dijo nada. Sólo se levantó. Mi corazón se detuvo, casi juro que pude escuchar como se detenía. No iba a irse, ¿verdad? Oh, oh… Espera… esa mirada es la misma de Pansy antes de ponerse a llorar… Por Merlín, que no llore… que no llore… no lo soportaría… no otra vez… Vi como cerraba los libros con fuerza.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiera que te acerques a mí, Malfoy? –me preguntó con la voz tiritando por contener el llanto.

-¿Te vas? Tenemos que terminar esto –le dije al verla de pie. Me miró.

Estoy seguro de que pudo ver como la miraba… estoy seguro de que reconoció la mirada de aquella noche mientras hacíamos la ronda… no podía pedirle que se quedara, pero tampoco podía dejar que se marchara… Diablos… ¿por qué no me habían enseñado a demostrar mis sentimientos?

-Podemos hacerlo de forma independiente y luego lo unimos –me propuso apartando la mirada de la mía-. No voy a quedarme aquí más tiempo para que te dediques a insultarme del mismo modo en que Ron lo ha hecho –me dijo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que el idiota de Weasley le había dicho? -, bastante tengo con que te dediques a insultarme durante el día, ¿no te parece? –recogió los libros-. Buenas noches Malfoy.

Se iba. Caminaba hacia la salida. Se iba y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Escuché un leve sollozo y me levanté despacio. ¿Estaba llorando?

-¡Espera!

No sé por qué le pedí que se detuviera… pero agradecí a Merlín que lo hiciera. Me acerqué a ella. Campo y fresas de nuevo… todo estaba bien…

-Lo siento… -le susurré.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Qué sientes? –le pregunté enfadada.

Me daba igual todo. Me daba todo absolutamente igual. En aquellos momentos podía venir un basilisco y a mí me daría igual. Tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía dentro y tenía que hacerlo en aquel momento y en aquel lugar porque si no, no podría seguir viviendo.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes, Draco Malfoy? Quizá te refieras a todas las veces que me has llamado sangre sucia, o a todos esos días que me has insultado, humillado y tratado como si no valiera nada –me giré para enfrentarle y no me importó estar a pocos centímetros del rubio ni que él fuera unos centímetros más alto que yo ni el tener que alzar la cabeza para seguir mirándole a los ojos mientras le gritaba-. O no. Quizá sientas el hecho de tener que hacer este trabajo conmigo, el hecho de tener que compartir sala común de premios anuales o el tener que compartir las clases o el mismo aire que respiro porque después de todo, sólo soy una sangre sucia, ¿no es cierto? –respiro y antes de que él pudiera decir nada, continúo-. O quizá sólo sientas mi existencia. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Me da igual! –le grité-. ¡Me da absolutamente igual lo que alguien como tú pueda pensar de mí, me dan igual tus burlas, tus insultos, tus miradas y tus risas, duelen, pero me da igual! –le grité sin importarme que mi rostro estuviera surcado por lágrimas que parecían no tener fin-. ¡Me da igual todo y ¿sabes por qué? Porque he aprendido a ser indiferente, he aprendido a protegerme de tus palabras y duele… ¡Duele mucho porque quiero sacarte de mi cabeza, quiero alejarte de mí, quiero no querer mirarte, no desear verte, no anhelar besarte y no lo consigo! –le grité enfadada- ¡Duele amarte, Malfoy, duele amar a alguien que te considera peor de lo que se considera a un animal! Y tú… -le miré-… Y tú sólo dices que lo sientes… ¡Así que dime, Draco Malfoy –le grité-…. ¿qué diablos es lo que sientes?

Sus palabras me llegaron suaves, lentas… después de unos instantes de silencio.

-Siento… siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que me he enamorado de ti… -avanzó hacia mí-… y siento verte llorar… y cada una de las palabras que he dicho en tu contra… y siento todas las lágrimas que has vertido por mi culpa y siento en lo más profundo de mi alma… -le sujetó la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra se deslizaba desde mi sién hasta mi mejilla-… que me odies después de hacer lo que voy a hacer…

Apenas fui consciente antes de relajarme y cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar el sabor de la menta dentro de mi propia boca, de que Draco Malfoy me estaba besando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Qué sientes? –preguntó enfadada.-¿Qué es lo que sientes, Draco Malfoy? Quizá te refieras a todas las veces que me has llamado sangre sucia, o a todos esos días que me has insultado, humillado y tratado como si no valiera nada –se giró enfrentándome y vi que en efecto estaba llorando… y no supe decir nada para calmarla… después de todo, sabía que me merecía todas aquellas palabras-. O no. Quizá sientas el hecho de tener que hacer este trabajo conmigo, el hecho de tener que compartir sala común de premios anuales o el tener que compartir las clases o el mismo aire que respiro porque después de todo, sólo soy una sangre sucia, ¿no es cierto? –respiró y continuó antes de darme la oportunidad de interrumpirla. ¿Por qué ese insulto sonaba tan mal saliendo de sus labios?-. O quizá sólo sientas mi existencia. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Me da igual! –me gritó-. ¡Me da absolutamente igual lo que alguien como tú pueda pensar de mí, me dan igual tus burlas, tus insultos, tus miradas y tus risas, duelen, pero me da igual! –me gritó mientras yo sólo podía ver su dolor reflejado en sus ojos-. ¡Me da igual todo y ¿sabes por qué? Porque he aprendido a ser indiferente, he aprendido a protegerme de tus palabras y duele… ¡Duele mucho porque quiero sacarte de mi cabeza, quiero alejarte de mí, quiero no querer mirarte, no desear verte, no anhelar besarte y no lo consigo! –espera, ¿ha dicho que me ama?- ¡Duele amarte, Malfoy, duele amar a alguien que te considera peor de lo que se considera a un animal! Y tú… -me miró. No estaba pendiente de ello. Sólo de aquellas palabras… me amaba…-… Y tú sólo dices que lo sientes… ¡Así que dime, Draco Malfoy –le grité-…. ¿qué diablos es lo que sientes?

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta. Y por primera vez en mi vida, no iba a mentir.

-Siento… siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que me he enamorado de ti… -avancé la corta distancia que nos separaba-… y siento verte llorar… y cada una de las palabras que he dicho en tu contra… y siento todas las lágrimas que has vertido por mi culpa y siento en lo más profundo de mi alma… -le sujeté la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra se deslizaba desde su frente hasta la mejilla… tan suave… tan dulce…-… que me odies después de hacer lo que voy a hacer…

Y la besé. No pude hacer nada más que besarla. Fresas. Ella olía a campo pero su boca sabía a fresas. Fresas frescas, rojizas y jugosas como sus labios.

Me separé sólo porque tenía que respirar y la miré. Esperaba ver odio en sus ojos, indignación, rabia, impotencia y miedo tal vez, pero nunca esperé ver en sus ojos cuando sus párpados se abrieron el cariño y el amor con el que nunca me había mirado nadie…

-No te odio… -me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco… -le contesté antes de volver a besarla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bueno, pues esto es todo…**

**Ya sabéis… necesito reviews para animarme un poquito, ¿sí? Opiniones, críticas y demás, ya sabéis como hacerlo ok?**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices!!!**


End file.
